Sonech - The Confession
WARNING! Serious Sonic X Tech shipping!!!* "Sonic?" Tech's soft voice echoed through the wind as she readied herself for the confession, but no matter how hard she tried to slow her heart beat that thumped rapidly onto her chest. "No... That's wrong..." Tech mumbled as she leant onto the blossoming tree behind her and gazed at the spring-time scene before her. She slumped and sighed in defeat, "Who am I kidding? I can't even talk to him normally without stuffing up!" Tech's usually bashful expression turned grim as she began to believe that she could never ask Sonic out, and definitely never be his girlfriend. Tech began to stand, "Ugh, forget it. I can't anyways." She sighed as she dusted her dress off, and started to walk away, when suddenly she was greeted by a familiar voice; "You can't what?" It said in a very worried, yet welcoming tone. "S-s-sonic! When did you get here?" Tech jumped, looking over her shoulder quickly at the blue hedgehog behind her. "Just then." He said simply, approaching her. Tech blushed hard and stared at the ground, "T-t-then why didn't I see you approaching?" She stuttered, before looking up slightly. "Uh hello? Fastest thing alive here!" Sonic chuckled, as he put his arm over Tech's shoulder, "But seriously, what's up?" Tech looked into Sonic's eyes, this was the moment surely, he was so close with his hand resting on her shoulder. But Tech knew the only reason Sonic was close to her was because he saw her as a friend- nothing more, nothing less. It wasn't that Tech disliked being Sonic's friend- in fact she couldn't ask for a more loyal companion, but she couldn't help that she wished for something more between them. "I-it's nothing, really." She replied trying to force a smile, but Sonic was not so easily fooled. "Come on, you can trust me Tech." He warmly insisted, but she still could not bring herself to tell him her feelings. "Sonic I..." Tech began to say, but choked up, as her thoughts started racing. What if she was rejected and he no longer wished to be her friend knowing that she had feelings for him? Why would he even say yes? Amy had been confessing for years and he still hasn't shown any interest, so why her? What made her special? Tech took a deep breath, "Sonic can I be honest?" She asked, her forced smile fading as Tech's expression turned far more serious. "You don't have to ask me, I don't control you, but yeah. Tell me what's up." Sonic replied. "It's just... Just... Sonic you're so nice to me, you've always been. Whenever you'd turn up to my lab, even when you'd just ask questions cluelessly about my work, bother me and stall my progress you'd still bring a smile to my face. Because that's who you are, you're just such a great guy. But, that's why I... I..." Tech bit her lip and looked away from Sonic's gaze, "That's why I can't bring myself to tell you my feelings." Sonic lifted him arm off her shoulder, "Tech, I don't know what to say..." Tech looked back at him, "Of course you don't... I'm sorry for wasting your time." She started to tear up, but turned around quickly so Sonic would not see her. Tech felt a tear roll down her cheek as she stumbled to walk away, where she was going she didn't know, but she knew she couldn't fly with watery vision. It was about 10 minutes until she realised that the night was falling and that the crimson sky above her wouldn't last. "How am I going to get home?" She whispered as she wiped away the remaining tears. "Tech wait!" Sonic yelled out, to which Tech responded by sharply turning to face the approaching blue blur. "Just because I can't think of what to say, doesn't mean I won't later. I'm not the smartest guy, you know?" He smiled genuinely, "But after a while I realised I can't tell you my feelings towards you either... So... So!" Sonic suddenly grabbed Tech and kissed her on the lips, closing his eyes tight, as Tech did the same. When he released Tech stared in wonder at the scene surrounding her, Sonic's green eyes sparkled like emeralds and fireflies sparked up the approaching night like floating lanterns. "Sonic..." Tech collapsed into Sonic's arms, she never realised how tired her legs had become. Sonic held Tech tenderly as he took her home, and later left before tucking her into bed. That night Tech could not dream- not because she was unhappy, rather because all her dreams had already came true that day. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Romance Category:Sonech Category:Sonic Category:Tech